She'll Bring Out The Best And The Worst You Can Be
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Puck/Rachel sentences.  Puck found it all the more hot when she worse his t-shirt and nothing else.


Puck and Rachel sentences, throughout their life together. Patti and Mark are my own creations. Mentions of Kurt/Blaine, Puck and Blaine friendship, and Rachel and Kurt friendship.

**

* * *

**

**walking**  
She never just walks, she floats, stomps, storms, sometimes she even sashays, but never just walks, and Puck can't figure out if he likes or hates that about her.

**sordid**  
He was 17 and looking at anything made him horny, so it wasn't really his fault that looking at her in short skirts twirling round the choir room made his mind go somewhere wholly inappropriate.

**wishes**  
He kinda wishes Rachel had never let him kiss her that first time, because if she had slapped his face and called him some word that Puck wouldn't have been able to pronounce, he wouldn't be sitting here right now, pining over the fact that she was back with Finn.

**jousting**  
He felt like he should be dressed as a knight, sitting on a horse with a very large stick in his hands, or something, because there was no way in hell he was letting Finn get her back, especially not after the way he had caught Finn looking at Santana the day before, Rachel Berry was Puck's lady, thank you very much.

**waltz**  
Puck doesn't dance, but Rachel looked so sad, watching Finn and Santana dancing at the Prom that he held his hand out, and tried to ignore the flutter in his groin..._stomach_ when she smiled and placed her small hand in his.

**nuance**  
Puck pressed his face into his pillow, it still held a hint of her perfume from when she had snuck into his bedroom the night before, well aware that he was turning into a massive girl.

**balcony**  
She didn't have a balcony, but he thought clinging to her window frame, crouching on the sill was as good a place as any to apologise for being an idiot.

**serenade**  
"Noah, you're meant to sing when you serenade someone, not tumble through their window shouting profanities," Rachel hauled him to his feet and kissed him, "apology accepted though."

**near**  
He couldn't really help himself, but whenever she was near him, he had to control his thoughts, and his hands.

**share**  
"Noah, I really don't think you need to share our...um..._intimate_ details with Kurt," Puck laughs as she hauls him away and he almost doesn't regret the bruise he is going to get as the look on Kurt's face was just priceless.

**natural**  
Rachel looked great dressed up to the nines, her hair done, make-up immaculate, but Puck found it all the more hot when she wore his t-shirt and nothing else.

**virtuous**  
Neither of them were particularly good people, Rachel was selfish and driven and Puck was kinda of a douche bag, but together they made it work, and they made each other better.

**sarcasm**  
"Noah, you do realise I was being sarcastic when I said 'Naked Thursday's' were a good idea, right?"

**blessing  
**It was her smile that made her dads give Puck their blessing, the smile that she gave Puck, the one that lit up her face and read "I love you", and the smile that Puck gave her in return, his hand clasped in hers.

**whimsy  
**Rachel is flighty, skips from one conversation to the next, and only Kurt can follow, and Puck generally doesn't listen when she talks, not to the words anyway.

**war  
**Rachel had smiled sadly when Puck had enlisted, placed her tiny hands around his face and made him promise to come back in once piece.

**worry**  
He sometimes worries that she'll wake up one day and realise she's far too good for him, but when she slips in the shower behind him and wraps her arms around him, the worry melts away, even if just for a while.

**question**  
"Rachel, if you could just put the sheet music down and listen to me, I want to ask your something," Puck says, slipping down on one knee.

**victory**  
It feels like his biggest victory ever when she launches herself into his arms, knocks them both flat on the floor and breathes iyes/i into his mouth.

**valiant**  
He doesn't know when it happened but Blaine has become a friend, he's his best friend right now when he valiantly stands up for Puck, against Rachel and Kurt, after Puck says he has no idea who Patti Lupone is, nor does he care.

**bane  
**He wouldn't go so far as to say that Kurt was the bane of his school life, but he was irritating, then not so much, then almost a friend, now he's organising his wedding and there is nothing Puck can do about it.

**jester**  
He feels a bit like a fool asking Blaine to be his best man, it should be Finn really, but Kurt is Rachel's "maid" of honour and Blaine has become more than just a friend to Puck recently, he feels less like a fool when Blaine grins over his beer and says "I would be honoured".

**weddings  
**Puck is pretty sure Kurt has gone crazy, talking ten to the dozen with Rachel about taffeta, silk, flowers, doves pooping glitter, and god knows what else, Puck raises his beer, clinks it against Blaine's "Here's to our crazy partners."

**whiskey and rum  
**"I know I'm risking castration by saying this, but I don't care what kind of flowers we have at the wedding Rach, as long as there is lots of hard liquor, and you get naked afterwards, I'm happy."

**waste/wasteland  
**Afghanistan is a wasteland, one that he never thought he would ever go to, but he can't deny the feeling of duty that runs through him when he steps onto the sand, even if the lack of Rachel is enough to make him choke.

**nowhere  
**He's in the goddam middle of nowhere, his Mohawk gone, he feels lonely and naked, but then a package arrives and its full of glitter and sparkles and Rachel's scent, Puck smiles at the photo of them together, taken just before he shipped out.

**burning  
**He could smell the truck burning, his promise to Rachel in the front of his mind as he dragged himself upright and clutched at the hole in his arm, her smile flashes before his eyes as the smell of burning rubber choked him and the shouts of other soldiers echoed in his ringing ears.

**breathing  
**_Just breathe_ Puck thought, _remember Rachel and just breathe_, the med evac helicopter rotors whirred overhead and he just continued to breathe.

**soliloquy  
**Just pick up the phone Rachel, it might be Noah, he might be ringing to say hello, _but then it might be someone else, saying he's dead, lying in a ditch in Afghanistan_, but it might be him...God, Rachel just answer the phone.

**stupidity  
**Puck's CO's wife is an idiot, she says it all wrong when she breaks the news to Rachel, says "there's been an accident" before saying "Noah is fine" and Rachel wonders how this woman got so stupid, you don't break bad news like that.

**quarrel  
**Fighting with him over the phone was probably not the best idea in the world, especially when he was thousands of miles away with a hole in his arm, but he had broken his promise and Rachel didn't know how to live without him anymore.

**jump  
**The way she jumped off the stage into his arms would have been comical if not for the tears on her face, the kisses she pressed into his neck, the muttered "sorry I shouted" and the whispered "you came back to me."

**smirk** (can't you just see his smirk when she stops hitting him?)  
"You can't hit me Rach, I got shot you know? In the arm, and blown up, protecting this country, I should have a medal not a dead leg."

**neutral**  
Her face was completely blank when he stepped into the bathroom and he nearly asked her what was wrong, but then her grin broke out over her face and he just managed to see the word "pregnant" on the little white stick before his arms were full of Rachel and he was kissing her hard.

**balloon  
**Her dads have balloons all over the front yard, hundreds of them and a "congratulations" banner over the front door, and Puck can't help the swell of pride when they clap him on the back as Rachel places a protective hand over her belly.

**wonder  
**"I wonder what it'll be," Pucks hands rest on Rachel's belly, tiny feet kick his palms from within.

**belief  
**Puck doesn't believe in much, but he believes in love at first sight when he looks at the tiny bundle in Rachel's arms, his baby girl, and Rachel whispers "say hello to our daughter, Noah."

**bias  
**He's totally biased, she gave him the most beautiful daughter after all, but the way Rachel looks on the stage, singing her heart out, is better than anything he's ever seen, even the best centre folds.

**jewel  
**He doesn't understand the relevance of calling their daughter Patricia ("Patti for short, Noah") all he knows is that Rachel has that smile on her face when Puck says yes, the one that makes her sparkle.

**quitting**  
Everytime he feels like just giving up and giving in, feels like packing his bags and heading home, he thinks of Rachel, and Patti and the picture that she drew of him in his uniform that had thick crayon writing underneath, two simple words written in a childish hand "My hero."

**sorrow  
**"Mummy, don't cry, daddy will be home soon, he make you smile again."

**birthday  
**"Happy Birthday baby," Puck says, swinging the squealing Patti in the air "Daddy made it home for you."

**breaking  
**He loved Rachel more than anything, but the way she was squeezing his hand hard enough to break the bones, and the insults she threw at him made him almost regret getting her pregnant again, that was until he saw his son.

**horizon**  
There was nothing for miles around, just desert and more sand and emptiness and Puck found it hard to breathe so far away from his family.

**defeat  
**"I WIN" the shout from the garden got Rachel's attention before a howl of mock anger and Puck was covered by two highly excited children and bought to the ground with squeals and laughter.

**quirks  
**Kurt has his quirks, little things that irritate the hell out of Puck, but he's been a good friend to Rachel whenever Puck is away, and Puck is willing to forgive and forget everything when Kurt sweeps in, picks up Patti and Mark and lets Puck "get to know" his wife again.

**just**  
The kids are gone and Rachel has that grin on her face, the one that Puck never would have thought could ever be on Rachel Berry's face, and Puck doesn't have anywhere to be, he can just be with his wife, remind himself of the feel of her skin under his hands.

**quiet  
**Marks room was quite when Puck made it along the hall, too quite, then a giggle floated under the door, Kate's giggle, and Puck grinned, Mark was definitely Puck's Son.

**solitary**  
Mark sulked on his bed, grounded, for iweeks/i and it wasn't even his fault, Kate was pushy when she wanted to be, not his fault that his dad had caught them in a compromising position.

**sojourn  
**Rachel's skin is warm to the touch, he's got days left on his leave and nothing to do except touch her, run his fingers over her skin, make her gasp and clutch at him, remember why he fell in love with her in the first place.


End file.
